Losing Hope (Hope III)
by Angelito Bloodsherry
Summary: [JAIDEN] Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, si no nos queda eso, ¿qué podemos esperar de la vida, de nuestro futuro? Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons. Saga Hope: Se pueden leer independientemente.


**Título:** Losing Hope.

 **Autor:** Angelito97-Delena.

 **Pairings:** Josh-Aiden

 **Sinopsis:** Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, si no nos queda eso, ¿qué podemos esperar de la vida, de nuestro futuro?

 **Advertencias:** 595 palabras.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, autora de The Vampire Diaries, del canal estadounidense The CW, y de nuestra _magnífica Plec._

 **N/A:** Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decidme lo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Celebrando los 10,000 post" del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons._

* * *

 **Losing Hope.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— Nada importa —susurró con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos—, no vale la pena seguir pensando en lo que hubiese pasado. Lo he perdido absolutamente todo.

— Josh... —dijo apenada acercándose a él, creyendo que su cercanía podría arreglar lo roto de su corazón, pero sabía que era una misión imposible, que nada de lo que pudiese decir y hacer podría salvarle de esa espiral de desesperación. Josh estaba devastado, destrozado pues había perdido una parte crucial de su existencia, y ella le comprendía, era lo único que podía hacer.

Es por eso por lo que continuaba a su lado, porque sabía mejor que nadie que quedarse solo con sus demonios no es una buena forma de seguir adelante. O de intentarlo.

El chico, agobiado, apartó el agarre de la bruja y se incorporó, necesitando espacio para poder respirar, era irónico, estaba muerto, no necesitaba cosas tan mundanas como respirar o parpadear, no era necesario, pero es como si ahora eso fuese lo más importante, como si despistarse le fuese a mandar al Infierno de donde nunca tendría que haber salido.

Miró a su alrededor, buscando una salida.

Todo le recordaba a él, a sus sonrisas, a sus lágrimas, a sus gestos y a sus manías, cada paso que daba, cada vistazo era una punzada en su demacrada alma, Aiden era su rayo de esperanza, lo único que le mantenía con vida, el único que le daba un motivo para seguir viviendo.

Aiden era su manada.

Y eso fue el detonante. Las rodillas le flaquearon y cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, podía escuchar el corazón de Davina desde esa postura, sus nervios a flor de piel, pero poco le importó, necesitaba vaciarse, dejar de sentir el dolor.

— ¡Josh!

Y todo se volvió oscuro, es como si se hubiese arrancado el corazón de un cuajo, como si pudiese verlo todo como un mero espectador insensible. Ya nada dolía y eso hacía que todo valiese la pena, se incorporó con vacilación, sentía los brazos de la bruja agarrándole fuertemente, pero le dio igual.

— Suéltame, Davina —le advirtió con todo cortante, la bruja frunció el ceño y empezó a murmurar un "no", varios— . No voy a pelear contigo, suéltame...

— No, no puede ser Josh, no has hecho eso.

— Ya no duele Dav —se intentó justificar pero a los dos segundos se arrepintió, ¿por qué se justificaba? ya le daba igual si le jodía o no a su amiga, porque realmente no sentía pena ni nada por el estilo, una sonrisa vacía se dibujó en su rostro—. Lo lamento muchísimo, Dav. Pero ya no duele, ni va a dolor _nunca más._

Davina retrocedió acongojada y con lágrimas en los ojos, cruzando su perfecto y aniñado rostro, Josh la observó unos segundos más, antes de apartar la mirada y cruzar la habitación con paso firme, nada de lo que había allí le pertenecía en absoluto, ni las cosas materiales como la ropa o el dinero, ni tampoco el dolor, la esperanza, el amor, la pena o cualquier otro sentimiento que pintase el lugar, ya nada de eso era suyo, ni lo quería.

Nunca más.

¿Había perdido la esperanza o simplemente era un maldito cobarde? podía apartar esa voz de su cabeza, podía hacerlo de la misma forma que había apagado el interruptor de la humanidad, con un simple movimiento de cabeza. Sus ojos se oscurecieron, su piel brilló con luz propia y cruzó la calle que le conduciría a una nueva vida sin dolor y sin preocupaciones.

Era un vampiro.

Un alma muerta.

No necesitaba nada más que _sangre_.

 **FIN.**


End file.
